


To Go

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Cas and Dean stop at a diner on the way home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "one more for the road"

Cas was getting better at pretending to be human in public. His few stints at actually being human had helped, and through trial and error, he’d figured out what foods tasted less like molecules than the others when he ate them as a full angel.

So far, milkshakes were the best. He could sense the sunshine on the grass eaten by the cows that had given their milk, the jungle where the vanilla had grown, the dirt on the hands that had picked the strawberries. Cows were kind-hearted creatures and he could always taste that in a milkshake. 

And with the varying hours that Sam and Dean often stopped for food during a hunt, it was not considered odd by waitresses if he ordered only a frozen drink while his companions ate whole meals.

This time, he and Dean were alone, having just finished a salt-and-burn that for once had actually been simple. Cas had been able to distract the ghost while Dean had finished digging the grave, healing his vessel’s injuries easily and avoiding any for the more fragile hunter. It had just been sunrise when they finished, but Dean had gotten some sleep the evening before, waiting for darkness to conceal their activities at the cemetery, and they were less than a day away from the Bunker. After a quick breakfast at the diner just outside town, they would get back on the road for home.

“Gotta get going if we want to make good time,” said Dean, scraping the last crumbs of flakey pie crust and buttery pecan filling from his plate.

Cas nodded. “I will settle our bill,” he said, leaving Dean to finish his coffee.

The cash register was sitting on a large glass case, which held a selection of the diner’s desserts. As Cas approached, a young woman was sliding a freshly-baked pie into the case, the same kind that Dean had so thoroughly enjoyed.

“Excuse me,” said Cas. “Before I pay, may I add another item to our bill?”

Dean was waiting by the door when Cas joined him, and he shot a questioning look at the small Styrofoam container he carried. “We could have stayed longer if you wanted something to eat, Cas.”

The angel smiled, as they got into the Impala. “This is for you, for later. There is a scenic overlook approximately halfway to the Bunker, that I think we would enjoy.”

“Is that pie?” Dean asked. “Did you get me pie?”

“It’s a surprise,” said Cas, but Dean grinned. 

“If we’re all alone at that scenic overlook, I’ll have something for you, too.”

Cas leaned over to claim a quick kiss, before Dean was required to merge onto the highway. “I’m looking forward to it.”

THE END


End file.
